PD:Te quiero
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Maka pensaba que no podría vivir sin Soul. Varios meses después de su muerte recibe un misterioso paquete. Él cumple su promesa de no abandonarla, ayudándola con ternura, sabiduría y humor con una serie de cartas, para animarla a seguir adelante.¡Acabado!
1. Recordando

Con esta sincera sonrisa, siendo capaz de recordar sin que duela; de poder vivir sin que cada segundo sin ti ardiera; de ser capaz de sonreir, sin que tú agarrases mi mano, ayudándome a aumentarla, recuerdo todo lo anterior pasado, cómo comenzó todo.

Era un día horrible, ni siquiera recuerdo si hacía sol o llovía cántaros. No me fijé, la verdad es que el tiempo no me importaba. Hacía días que eso carecía de sentido, que para mí la vida era quedarme en nuestra cama, abrazando el hueco en la cama en el que solías estar, tratando de aferrarme un poco más a tu olor, que cada vez se iba más y más.

Soul se había ido. Te habías ido, para no volver nunca más, por mucho que lo desease, por muy fuerte que le hubiese rogado en silencio a Shinigami-sama, no había servido. Ya no estabas.

¿Cómo empezó? Éso lo recuerdo nítidamente. Fueron momentos muy oscuros, en los que sufrí muchísimo, en los que vi como te marchitabas día a día, poco a poco, lentamente, aunque era inevitable. Éso está algo borroso.

Pero si recuerdo el primer síntoma, veníamos de recoger un huevo de Kishin. Estábamos cerca de conseguir las 99 almas y así convertirte en una guadaña mortal**, **pero, no sé por qué, acabaste muy cansado aquella vez, y te dolía mucho la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Soul! -te insití.

-No es nada Maka, y los médicos no son nada cool -te volviste a negar.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy preocupada. Llevas varios días con dolores -te recordé.

-¿Y qué?, ya se irán, además, no son nada cool.

-¡Maka chop! -te golpeé con un libro -. Iremos.

A rastras conseguí llevarte a la enfermería, donde te hicieron unas pruebas, aunque nos aseguraron que no sería nada. Lo más probable es que fuese por el estrés, ya que nos faltaba muy poco para alcanzar nuestro objetivo y tú te encotnrarías en tensión.

Tal y como nos habían dicho para tranquilizarnos, y lo que me dijsite para no asustarme, era por que estabas un poco cansado. Me recomendaron que te mimase, y que descansásemos unos días.

-Oye, Soul, ¿estás mejor? -te pregunté, acurrucándome contigo en el sofá.

-Claro -me dedicaste una sonrisa y besaste mi frente.

Pero no era verdad.

Después de ésos días de vacaciones pareciste mejorar, y yo me sentí aliviada. No quería perderte, después de todo lo que nos había costado empezar a estar juntos, admitir nuestros sentimientos y dejar a un lado la vergüenza, mi alma y la tuya se habían conectado completamente. Para siempre.

En nuestra última matanza, buscando a una bruja, te debilitaste muchísimo y, aunque conseguimos vencerla y engulliste su alma con gusto, acabaste físicamente bastante mal. Estabas hecho polvo, y la cabeza volvía a arderte.

-¡Soul! -exclamé al ver que te derrumbabas,

-No es nada -sonreiste -, estoy cansado, las armas también se cansan en las luchas.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro -asentiste, acercándome a ti para que nos besásemos.

Esa vez tampoco me quedé muy contenta, pero no protesté.

La aflicción continuaba, muchas veces cuando me despertaba en medio de la noche te encontraba en la cocina, derrumbado sobre la encimera y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Soul...,¿qué pasa? -alzaste la mirada y me viste.

-No puedo dormir – me confesabas.

Muchas de aquellas veces me quedaba contigo, nos íbamos al sofá a ver la tele, para entretenerte un rato y así que dejase de dolerte. Conseguía que te durmieses echado en mí, mientras te acariciaba el pelo, ayudando a que te relajases

Otros días tenías horribles pesadillas. Unos días te encontraba al día siguiente en la otra punta de la cama, en posición fetal, tratando de protegerte de algo que habrías visto dormido. Me acercaba a ti y te abrazaba por detrás, para darte seguridad. Otras veces me despertaban tus gritos, y tenía que sacarte de tu sufrimiento.

-Soul...-comenzaba susurrándote siempre -, ¡Soul! -decía más fuerte -, ¡Soul! -chillaba agitando tu cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos chillabas asustado y casi me golpeabas, como si yo fuese lo que trataba atacarte. Yo agarraba tus brazos, hasta que te tranquilizabas y veías que era yo, y no otro, después te aferrabas a mí, totalmente asustado.

Por mucho que me insististe en que no eras nada cool los hospitales, conseguí llevarte a uno, y conté los nuevos síntomas. Esta vez se lo tomaron en serio, y te hicieron muchísimas más pruebas, para ver si podías tener muchas cosas diferentes.

Ésos días te reías de mí, burlándote de mi preocupación.

-Verás cuando en los resultados no sea nada -te reías.

-A lo mejor. Mejor prevenir que curar.

-Como no sea nada te diré `te lo dije´ -me sonreiste.

Cuando me notificaron ese tumor que crecía en tu cerebro no fui capaz de ir a por ti y, con una reluciente sonrisa, decirte "te lo dije". Aquellos días sólo quería que me lo hubieses dicho tú, que me hubieses hecho sentir estúpida y hubiésemos acabado peleándonos y tú con un libro sobre la cabeza.

El primer día no paré de llorar, en silencio, en un lugar en el que no me vieses, sintiéndome la más desgraciada del mundo. Iba a perderte, y lo peor de todo, es que sería progresivo, no pasaría de golpe, sino que te vería marchitarte poco a poco, en una cama de hospital nada cool, con sábanas blancas poco cool.

Aquel día me viste derrumbarme. Te levantaste de la cama y fuiste a la cocina, donde me encontraste hecha polvo. Intenté usar el viejo truco de " se me ha metido polvo en el ojo", pero como alma gemela mía, no podía mentirme. Me rodeaste con tus entonces brazos fuertes y me diste consuelo.

-No llores Maka, una técnico como tú debe ser fuerte -me sususrraste con dulzura.

-No quiero perderte, ahora que había conseguido convertirte en una guadaña mrotal, ahora que ahs conseguido tu sueño...

-Shhhh...Maka, siempre voy a estar contigo. Jamás te abandonaré -me promestiste.

Los primeros meses sólo tomabas medicación, y podías estar en casa. Aquellos días los aproveché como nada, fuimos de viaje a infinidad de sitios que siempre habías querido ir, comimos cosas extrañas, e hicimos deportes arriesgados. Pero fueron momentos breves.

Al empeorar, tuvieron que ingresarte. No me separé ni un sólo día de ti, cada segundo estuve contigo, entreteniéndote, peleándonos, diciendo tonterías...tratando de evitar lo invitable e intentando de olvidar lo que no se iba de mi mente.

Las últimas semanas de vida, apenas me hablabas, sólo me sonreías y me hacías gestos de cariño, para hacerme sentir que aún seguías ahí, aunque medio cuerpo estuviese ya en otro lugar.

Sucedió un frío marte, a principios de febrero, a las cuatro de la mañana. Fue el día en el que me miraste, como sólo tú sabías mirarme, hasta tocarme el alma y me dedicaste una sonrisa. Yo no dejé de apretarte la mano, mostrándote que seguía contigo, que no iba a dejarte, que me quedaría lo que hiciese falta a tu lado.

-Soul, te quiero -dije con la voz quebrada, viendo lo que venía.

-Yo también te quiero -me confesaste con tu último suspiro.

Cuando cerraste los ojos me sentí aliviada, porque dejabas de sufrir, y al mismo tiempo me sentí traicionada. Nuestro plan había sido sencillo, pasar la vida juntos, pero me traicionaste, y así estuve pensando hasta que un día cogí el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola cariño!, ¿cómo estás?, ¿por qué no cojes el teléfono?-escuché la voz de mi padre.

-Déjame en paz, papa -casi colgué.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! -dijo muy deprisa.

-¿Qué quieres?, no estoy de humor para tonterías.

-Hace algún tiempo me llegó un paquete para ti, pone "la lista..."

El auricular del teléfono se resbaló de mis dedos.


	2. Febrero y Marzo

Antes de nada, me gustaría agradecer la acogida que ha tenido el fic. Muchísimas gracias. Aquí tenéis esta versión del libro PD:Te quiero.

El auricular del teléfono se resbaló de mis dedos.

No era posible. Imposible. Inconcecible. Increíble, ¿acaso...?, ¡no!, ¡no podía ser! ¿cuándo lo habría hecho?, y...¿de verdad lo había hecho?, a lo mejor era alguna clase de broma pesada. Hay gente muy mala por el mundo...

De cualquier forma, le dije a mi padre que me trajese ese paquete, negándome aún a salir de casa. Estaba horrible y hecha polvo. No estaba en condiciones para salir, aún no. Necesitaba encontrar fuerzas y motivos para seguir mi vida, para no encontrar cada esquina vacía sin ti.

En poco tiempo me encontré a un padre emocionado, preocupado y semillorando llamando a mi puerta enérgicamente. Me levanté sin fuerzas y abrí la puerta.

-¡Maka! -fuiste a echarte sobre mí. Recibiste un puñetazo.

-Gracias por el paquete -lo tomé en el aire y cerré.

-¡Maka, cariño!, ¡ábrele la puerta a tu padre preocupado! -pidió golpeando el objeto de madera.

Continuó haciéndolo varios minutos más, pero le ignoré y me fui a la parte más alejada de la casa. El servicio. Allí me senté en el suelo, y contemplé el paquete con manos temblorosas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué sentir. Estaba confusa, débil y confusa.

Giré el paquete, reconociendo en seguida la letra de Soul. Tu letra. Habías escrito la dirección de mi padre con tu puño y letra.

Abracé el objeto, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio. Una pequeña apertura en mi corazón se abrió a la esperanza. Y recordé.

-¡Soul! -te llamé -, ¡ven a la cama!

-Ya voy -gritaste desde la otra punta de la casa, acabando de hacer algo que no recuerdo.

-¡Quiero dormir! -me quejé.

-Ya estoy -entraste en el cuarto y te tiraste sobre la cama.

-¿Qué hacías? -dije algo molesta, me callaste con un largo beso.

-Algo sin importancia.

Estuvimos un rato sobre la cama, tonteando, mirándonos a los ojos y haciéndonos cosquillas, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cansados.

-Soul...

-¿Huh?

-Te toca apagar la luz...-te recordé.

-No, no me toca -dijiste medio dormido.

-Sí te toca, ayer fui yo. Además, hace un segundo estabas junto a él.

-Eso fue hace un segundo, pasado -me recordaste-. Eres tú quien no puede dormir con la luz encendida -te abrazaste a mí.

-¡Oh, vamos!

Al final tuve que levantarme yo, y maldije mil veces a nuestra casa, en la que el interruptor estaba en la entrada del cuarto, y cuando la apagaba tenía que moverme a oscuras. Al hacerlo, sin ver nada, me golpeé el pie.

-¡La madre que...!

Me tiré sobre la cama, con el pie dolorido.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? -me chinchaste, te saqué la lengua -, ¿qué harás el día que yo no esté?

-Tener la cama para mí sola.

-O levantarte siempre a encender la luz, o a comprar la leche o...

-No, si tendrás que dejarme una lista en tu testamento – me burlé de él, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No es mala idea, sería algo cool. Te la haré un día -prometiste.

De aquella broma, en la que aún no sabíamos el destino fatal de Soul, nació una especie de juego entre nosotros, en los que hablábamos de cosas de tendríamos que poner en la lista, ¿me la había hecho realmente?

Pasados unos minutos, en los que estuve vacilando, decidí abrirlo, con mucho cuidado, como si el papel fuese de un cristal muy fino y valioso. Dentro de él había 10 sobres, con los nombres de diferentes meses en ellos. Todo el recipiente olía a ti.

Me armé de valor y abrí el primero, que era el de febrero. En él había una carta, una escrita por ti, que lo último que había visto eras tú. La leí.

_Querida Maka:_

_No sé donde estarás ahora mismo, probablemente estés escondida en el baño, lo que no es nada cool, con tu padre aporreando la puerta para que le eches cuenta, menos cool todavía. Ignórale._

_El caso es el siguiente, sé que piensas que no podrás vivir sin mí, lo sé, te conozco, pero, por eso mismo, sé que podrás. Maka, eres una persona fuerte, que no te quepa duda, y algún día podrás recordar todos los momentos que te dignaste, y sí dignaste, ya que mis momentos contigo han sido los mejores, a compartir conmigo sin llorar. Sé que lo harás._

_Debes entender muy bien una cosa antes de seguir, no pretendo que me olvides. Soy parte de ti y siempre lo seré, sólo quiero que sepas seguir adelante, y que no tengas miedo de crear nuevos recuerdos con otras personas._

_Gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de ser tu arma, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme honrado con tu amor._

_Te prometí que jamás te abandonaría, y jamás lo haré. Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites._

_Siempre te amaré._

_Tu arma, mejor amigo y amado,_

_Soul_

Ni siquiera leí la posdata, volví a echarme a llorar y me odié. Me odié a mí misma por haber dudado de tu palabra, por haber querido tapar el dolor enfadándome contigo por haberme abandonado. Debería haberlo sabido, ¿cuántas veces te habías puesto delante para recibir golpes por mí? No podía contarlas con los dedos. Tú jamás me habías ni me dejarías en la estacada.

Y leí el pequeño mensaje que rezaba así.

_PD: Aquí tienes la lista que prometí, cada sobre debes leerlo en el mes que corresponda. Y recuerda, tu alma y la mía son la misma, así que sabré si no lo haces en el momento correcto._

De nuevo volví a sentirme mal conmigo misma, por intentar olvidar odiándote. Ahora no deseaba perder ni uno de aquellos maravillosos recuerdos, sólo deseaba volver a verte y pedirte perdón pero, cuando volví a llorar, sentí tu mirada sobre mí y casi pude escuchar tu sonrisa y tus palabras diciéndome "perdonada".

Me levanté, respiré hondo y me dije a mí misma que no lloraría más, que podía seguir adelante, aunque fuese muy difícil. Tú habías creído en mí. No, tú creías en mí, y tú me conocías mejor que nadie. Me costaría muchísimo no echarte en falta cada segundo de mi vida y no lamentarme por tu marcha, pero lo haría. Estaba segura.

Miré los diferentes sobres, el primero, el que acababa de leer, era de febrero, el mismo mes que él había fallecido. Él mismo supo cuando no tendría fuerzas. Ahora estábamos en primeros de abril.

-¡Abril! -dije en voz alta.

Me miré en el espejo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba recluída en mi misma?, era cierto que el primer mes de tu ausencia había estado haciendo cosas, todavía creyendo que seguías a mi lado, ignorando que ya no estábamos juntos. Era un fantasma, restos de lo que solía ser.

Con la entrada de la primavera, y el florecimiento de las flores, me sentí estafada por el tiempo, y no pude aguantar la belleza de las plantas que nacían. Me encerré en la casa, y lloré, todo lo que no había hecho en todo aquel tiempo.

Tomé el de marzo. Las manos me temblaban cuando lo abrí, y aún más cuando leía las cortas palabras que había en el trozo de papel.

_¡Ahorráte los golpes y compra una lámpara para la mesita de noche!_

Me eché a reir, por primera vez con ganas en mucho tiempo. No pude parar, ¡te habías acordado!, ¡recordabas esos estúpidos golpes que me daba siempre cuando no veía!, ¡lo recordabas!

Sentí que habías vuelto, sentí que estabas a mi lado, y casi pude verte mostrándome tu mano para ayudarme a levantarme, a seguir mi vida.

Leí lo que aparecía debajo de tu primer mensaje.

_PD: Te amo..._

Me mordí el labio inferior y me dejé caer sobre la alfombra. Ya no me sentía tan horriblemente sola, y comenzaba a poder sonreir, sabiendo que seguirías a mi lado unos meses más.

Decidí no leer el siguiente hasta haber cumplido el primero. Tomé la carta entre mis dedos, la metí con cuidado en el bolsillo y me puse frente a un espejo. Estaba horrible.

Esa tarde, contigo en mi bolsillo, no odié tanto a la floreciente primavera por ser tan hermosa. Fui a la peluquería a que me arreglasen el pelo y después compré la lamparita que me dijo, para evitar más daños.

Esa noche, con el objeto en la mesa junto a la cama, estuve encendiéndola y apagándola toda la noche hasta que conseguí conciliar el sueño, iluminada por ti.

¿Consejos, lamentaciones, súplicas, faltas de otrografía...?


	3. Abril y Mayo

A la mañana siguiente, devorando el desayuno, miré tu silla vacía y me entristecí. Giré la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, y casi pude ver cómo estabas en ella, sonriéndome con esa mueca tan tuya. Después me señalaste al sobre que estaba a mi lado. Lo abrí.

_Aunque seas una pecho plano, seguro que encontrarás algunos vestidos que te quedes bien. Guárdalo, pronto los necesitarás y recuerda, no te compres un vestido blanco caro._

_PD: Te amo..._

¿Qué, incluso muerto me insultaba? ¡la madre que te parió!, estuve pensando mientras no paraba de reírme. Esto se comenzaba a poner enigmático, ¿para que iba a necesitar esos vestidos?

"N_o te compres un vestido blanco caro",_releí esas palabras, y no pude evitar recordar una anécdota del pasado.

-¡Guau, Maka! -exclamó Tsubaki.

-¿Tan bien me queda?

-¡Te queda precioso! -exclamó Patty a su vez.

-Tampoco es para tanto...-dijo Liz, recibiendo un codazo de Patty.

Me miré en el espejo. Las chicas nos habíamos ido de compras, y acabamos en una tienda de marca, donde las chicas vieron un vestido que decían que era perfecto para mí. Era blanco, precioso y tremendamente caro. Me lo probé para que se contentaran.

-Cuando Soul te lo veo se va a quedar con la boca abierta -Patty ilusionada.

-Ese tonto...sólo dirá que estoy muy plana – me lo imaginé mentalmente.

Di un par de vueltas en el espejo del probador. Realmente me quedaba bastante bien, realzaba un poco mis casi inexistentes curvas, y me favorecía. Miré el precio y me desesperancé.

-Es demasiado caro -suspiré.

-Tampoco tanto...-dijo Patty tratando de animarme.

-Bueno, come poco éstos días...-propuso la hermana.

-Es una locura -musité.

-Te queda muy bonito -susurró Tsubaki.

-¿Qué prefieres sorprender a Soul o comer?

Me reí, y al final opté por comprar esa preciosa tela. Lo llevé en una fiesta que tuvimos poco tiempo después, cuando Crona y Kid anunciaron su compromiso, e hicieron una pequeña fiesta con los más allegados para celebrarlo.

-Estás plana -me comentaste acabando de vestirte.

-Y tú eres tan torpe que no sabes hacerte el nudo de la corbata -apunté.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos, dejando que la ropa que llevaba fuese flotando lentamente con cada paso, bajo tu deleite, que te relamías no precisamente interiormente, con esa mueca pícara en el rostro tan tuya.

Poniéndome delante de ti de empecé a arreglar el estropicio que habías hecho, poniéndote elegante. Mientras tanto, me comías con los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro de que me queda tan mal? -traté de sonar inocente.

Te acercaste mucho a mí, tentándome.

-Estás cool -me tomaste una coleta de forma coqueta.

-¿Ah sí?

Te cogí de la corbata, tirando de ella hacia mí, quedamos a unos milímetros, y cuando estabas pensando besarme, giré mi cara y te lo di yo en la mejilla.

-Ya estás.

Me alejé bajo tu atenta mirada, que me fulminaba por haberte evitado.

-Eso no fue nada cool -torciste el gesto.

-Al igual que mi vestido -te levanté una ceja.

Llamaron a la puerta con mucha energía, y un "yahooooooooooooo" se escuchó al otro lado, mientras que una voz femenina trataba de callar a la primera, que hablaba escandalosamente, sin importarle los vecinos ni los habitantes de los lares colindantes.

-¡Soul!, ¡si llegamos tarde no haré mi entrada triunfal! -exclamó el hombre.

-No seas escandaloso Black Star -le rogó.

Tus ojos pícaros parecían rogarme que no abriese, pero bajo tu atenta mirada, lo hice, pestañeando mucho para parecer inocente. Me fulminaste con la mirada de nuevo.

-Llegar tarde tampoco es cool -salí.

Echaste la llave y me tomaste la mano, yendo los dos juntos detrás de los compañeros que aún no se habían confesado sus propios sentimientos, no obstante, era sabido por todos, y nos encontrábamos esperando a que Black Star dejase a un lado su narcisismo y se fijase en la morena, que conocía cómo se sentía el contrario, pero era demasiado tímida para decir nada.

En la fiesta nos sentamos junto a Crona, que se encontraba muy colorada, y estaba pasando muchísima vergüenza, sobre todo con Shinigami-sama, que se estaba a su lado, hablando feliz y contento con su futura nuera. La chica no paraba de decir:

-No sé cómo lidiar con todo ésto.

Por mi parte traté de tranquilizarla, dándole apoyo, sonriéndole como cuando nos conocimos y le ofrecí ser amigas.

El futuro novio, correteaba de un lado a otro estresado, comentando que nada era perfecto porque, para empezar, éramos impares por que una invitada estaba embarazada, algo con lo que no contó el chico de la muerte. También no todas las mesas tenían las mismas sillas, o había una flor más en un lugar u otro.

Cuando conseguimos sentar al chico junto a su mujer, él la observaba con admiración.

-Estás tan simétrica esta noche -se le iluminaban los ojos.

Al hacer un brindis, la joven del pelo lila, sintiéndose muy vacilante, ya que tampoco sabía cómo actuar en situaciones como aquellas, me echó vino encima.

-¡No, el dinero de todo un mes! -se lamentó Soul -, ¡no es nada cool!

-Lo siento -se entristeció la joven.

-No pasa nada, Crona, es tu día -traté de tomármelo lo mejor que pude.

Recordé aquello y sonreí. Esa misma tarde, acompañada de Crona, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki, me fui de tiendas, acabando comprándome uno de color color. Si lo hubieses visto habrías dicho también que me hacía los pechos planos.

-Chicas -dijo con timidez la de la coleta

-¿Qué sucede, Tsubaki? -la miré mientras me observaba en el espejo.

-Ayer hablé con Black Star...

-¡Y se te declaró, aque sí! -intervino la mayor, la chica se limitó a asentir.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó la joven.

Sólo sonreí levemente, ya que me costaba aún hacerlo. Ellas continuaban su vida, al tiempo que la mía parecía haberse detenido para siempre, desde tu muerto. Me sentí fatal esos días.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Extraño -contestó vacilante.

Nos contó cómo fue, y sucedió más o menos así:

-¡Tsubakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii! -la llamó entrado en la casa.

-Hola, Black Star -le saludó.

-¡Tengo algo que decirte! Estaba yo impresionando a todos mientras entrenaba y pensé algo.

-Es un progreso -sonrió.

-Que soy el mejor, y tú eres la mejor, así que, para ser los mejores debemos estar juntos.

-¿Cómo?

Y sin pensarlo, la besó.

-Y así fue -contó avergonzada.

Todo el mes, un poco encerrada en mí misma, procurando no salir demasiado ya que odiaba sentir que todo le marchaba bien a todos, y yo estaba sola, sin ti, con una casa enorme, sin que tú dijeses que tal o cual cosa no era cool.

La siguiente nota me inquietó.

_Ponte tu vestido y prepárate para cantar, pechos planos, esta vez no te caigas._

_PD:Te amo..._

¡No, me negaba! Desde aquello...

En mi mente apareció aquello, cuando salí una vez a cantar en un karaoke.

-No serás capaz -me tentabas tú.

-¿No? Te vas a enterar.

Salí al escenario muy convencida, y canté Obvious de Hey Monday, para intentar declararte lo que sentía por ti. Mientras lo hacía no te quitaba los ojos de encima, lo cual provocó que tropezase y me cayese al suelo, rompiéndome la nariz.

Jamás volví a ir a un local de esos, sintiendo pánico por un escenario.

En el hospital, sintiéndome horriblemente humillada, ni me atreví a mirarte a la cara, aunque me obligaste a hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te quiero también

Sin avisar me diste mi primer beso, y supe que jamás querría besar otros labios que no fuesen los tuyos, ya que me provocaban bandadas de mariposa que harían centenares de huracanes en lugares lejanos.

Nos separamos.

-Fue cool -comentaste con una sonrisa tonta.

-Estúpido.

Me giré colorada.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Pero, Maka, Soul lo hizo para ti -trató de convencerme Tsubaki.

-Odio los karaokes, ¡no valgo para cantar!

-¡Venga, Maka! Te acompañaremos -me ofreció Liz.

-¡Sí, a cantar! -exclamó la hermana.

Siendo arrastrada por mis amigas, que me obligaron a lucir ese bonito vestido que me compré porque tú me habías dicho que lo hicieses, acabé en el escenario, siendo observada por extraños y todas las chicas, que tenían los dedos cruzados y me miraban esperanzados.

-Esta noche tenemos a Maka Albarn, ¡un fuerte aplauso!

Las luces se encendieron. Ya no podía huir.

-Sed buenos con ella, es la primera vez que viene después de mucho tiempo.

Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio.

La música comenzó a sonar, y canté, algo temblorosa las primeras letras de Love you till the End, de The Pogues.

Abrí los ojos, y no había nadie en todo el bar sólo estabas tú, en la mesa más cercana al escenario, con una sonrisa pícara, diciéndome que podía hacerlo, que no tuviese miedo, que estabas allí, como siempre, y no me dejarías.

Me armé de valor y canté con más fuerza y más confianza, llegando hasta el final, derramando sólo unas lágrimas, pero bajo tu atenta mirada.

Al acabar todos me aplaudieron con ganas, incluso mis amigas, que se sentían orgullosas de mí. La gente había vuelto al escenario, y tú te fuiste esfumando.

Entre el bullicio de los aplausos, me perdí, imaginándote todavía allí junto a mí. Casi pude escucharte pronunciar "eso fue cool".

¿Qué me habrías preparado para el siguiente mes, Soul?

¡Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento!

¿Ruegos, preguntas, lamentaciones, faltas de hortografía?


	4. Junio y julio

Antes de nada, me gustaría pedir perdón por la tardanza en seguir con el fic. El caso es, que en compensación, subo los capítulos que faltaban.

Gracias por leer y por vuestra paciencia.

Junio no pasó precisamente rápido, pasó despacio, como cuando reproducimos una película a cámara lenta porque deseas ver un detalle que no pudiste apreciar la primera vez. Pues así, pero diez veces peor, con millones de detalles por todos lados que no podía pasar desapercibido, ya que todo a mi al rededor iba a un ritmo pausado.

Sin embargo, no fue tan malo como los primeros meses sin ti, sin tus sonrisas y tus idioteces saturándome las orejas y poniéndome de mal humor (otras veces haciéndome reír y enamorándome un poco más).

Tus mensajes, aunque cortos, eran muy intensos, y poco a poco me conseguían animar y hacerme salir adelante, aunque quizás estaba dependiendo más de ellos, viviendo de algo que ya había pasado, añorando a una persona muerta que, de hecho, jamás podría retornar a mi lado. Pero dejando esos pensamientos, me hacían feliz, que era la principal función por la que los escribirte, ¿no, Soul?

Debido al buen tiempo de junio comencé a descorrer las cortinas y abrí las ventanas, permitiendo que la casa se perfumase, perdiéndose tu olor. Volví a cerrarlas cuando el pánico se adueñó de mí. No deseaba que nada nuevo entrase, ni que tu esencia se perdiese, aunque, aún así, permití que la luz entrase, después de mucho tiempo.

El último día de ese mes, esperé sentada en el sofá, en nuestro sofá, contando los segundos hacia atrás para poder abrir el nuevo sobre. Quería ser honesta contigo, y conmigo misma, sentía que si no hacías lo que me habías dejado hecho te perdería y desaparecerías definitivamente, aunque no me daba cuenta de que ya había sucedido.

Al abrir el sobre tocó con la llena de los dedos su caligrafía y leyó lo que así rezaba.

_Posdata: Te quiero, Maka, y sé que tu también me quieres. No necesitas todas mis cosas, mis sudaderas viejas de cuando éramos jóvenes ni todas mis camisetas. Siempre me decías que lo dejaba todo desordenado, y supongo que así seguirán. Ocupan espacio._

_En definitiva, pechos planos, no necesitas vestirte con mi ropa para sentirme más cerca, ya estoy contigo, siempre, a todas horas, ayudándote a que no te caigas. Qué torpe eres._

Al terminar de leer me quedé totalmente desconcertada, ¿de verdad me estaba pidiendo lo que creía que me estaba pidiendo? Negué con la cabeza, disipando esos pensamiento. No, seguro que había algo más y quería decir otra cosa.

Leí de nuevo, una y mil veces. Nada.

Me dio la madrugada y con la carta en la mano me quedé dormida en nuestro sofá, usando una de tus prendas para arroparme. Aún hacía frío.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, y todavía medio dormida abrí la puerta.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana! - saludó Liz entrando por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! -coreó su hermana.

-Con permiso – escuché una dulce voz pasar a mi lado.

Mientras las chicas se instalaban procedí a desayunar algo, evitando que abriesen las ventanas.

-¡Necesitas airear esto! Deja que la primavera inunde la estancia.

-¡No! -dije rotundamente con una magdalena en la boca.

-Bueno, bueno -le quitó importancia Liz -. ¿Qué dice la nueva carta?

-No la he entendido -mentí -. ¿Queréis algo de desayunar.

-No, gracias – la morena me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que no la has entendido? -me miró interrogante la mayor de las hermanas.

-No sé. Es un bobo...

-Era -me corrigió.

Ese comentario, aunque totalmente cierto, me llegó a lo más profundo de mi alma y me hirió. Seguía aferrándome a Soul, a ti, a lo que me quedaba de ti.

-El caso es que no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-A ver, déjame leer -me propuso.

-No vas a entender su letra -dije quitándole importancia.

-La entenderé, y sino la descifraré.

-Yo si sé leer la letra de Soul -comentó la de la larga coleta acercándose al sofá, donde se encontraba el papel.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiese cogerla la tomé yo antes, insistiéndole a las chicas que era una tontería y que estaba mal expresado. Haría cualquier cosa antes que despegarme de tus cosas, de lo que me quedaba de ti. Temía perderte.

Tras una pelea, Patty consiguió coger el papel y lo leyó en voz alta mientras las otras dos mujeres me sujetaban para que no saltase sobre la menor para evitar que continuase.

-Yo creo que está muy claro -dijo pensativa Tsubaki.

-¡Tienes que deshacerte de sus cosas! -sentenció la del pelo corto de forma inocente.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? -me miró la r.

-No puedo hacerlo. No pienso tirar sus cosas, son mías y no podéis obligarme a hacerlo -las fulminé con la mirada.

-Maka...-dijo con suavidad -, has hecho lo del vestido, has cantado, has hecho todo lo que Soul quería..

-Pero esto no quiero hacerlo.

-Soul escribió todas las cartas con un motivo, estoy segura de que si te ha pedido esto es por un motivo importante. Puede que él fuese a veces una cabra loca, pero a veces pensaba.

Estuve unos pocos minutos más negándome hasta que mis argumentos cayeron por su propio peso. ¿Soul, que esperabas de mí? ¿Por qué me hacías pasar por algo tan difícil como aquello?

Las anteriores cartas me habían ayudado a seguir aferrándome a ti, a tu recuerdo, sin embargo, comenzaba a notar entonces como te marchabas poco a poco.

Sería solo el principio, querías ayudarme a seguir adelante, y con el tiempo, a que pudiese seguir viviendo sin ti. ¿Sería eso posible?

-Está bien – cedí -, pero lo haremos a mi manera -las miré una por una y ellas asintieron -, y me tomaré el tiempo que necesite.

-Además, estaremos aquí para ayudarte -me sonrió la compañera de Black Star tomándome las manos, mostrándome su apoyo.

Eran unas buenas amigas. Eran de las mejores amigas que se podía tener.

Poco a poco comencé a empaquetar sus cosas, unas las envié a sus padres, otras las doné a caridad y otras las tiré. Encontré toda clase de cosas, todas tus cosas, tus juegos, tus camisas, que seguían oliendo a ti, y que sin la ayuda de las chicas no hubiese podido deshacerme de ellas y muchas otras cosas.

Fueron días muy duros, en los que muchas lágrimas se derramaron. Te añoraba. En realidad todos te añorábamos.

Por la casa también pasaron Kid, Black Star y Crona, y también me ayudaron, quedándose ellos juegos que Soul nunca devolvió o cosas que aseguraba que eran suyas aunque nunca lo fueron. Poco a poco la casa comenzó a ser solo mía y apenas quedaron tus cosas en ellas.

A finales de mes estaba acabando el trabajo. Apenas quedó nada tuyo en las estancias, gracia a la ayuda de mis amigos. Yo no era la única que estaba sufriendo, quizás sí la que más, pero todos acabábamos de perder a alguien importante en nuestras vidas, y no podíamos evitar tocarnos el pecho cuando nadie miraba buscándote en nuestro interior, sintiéndote alejar cada vez más.

El último día encontré el pañuelo, tu pañuelo, ese que durante tanto tiempo llevaste en el pelo y en el que había unos dibujos. Adoraba esa prenda, pero hacía unos años que la perdiste y dejaste de usarla. Su aparición me pareció una señal. No tuve valor de deshacerme de él y las chicas me permitieron quedármelo.

Ya casi comenzando julio mis amigas se marcharon. Habíamos acabado la limpieza, y yo no hacía más que sentirme fuera de sitio, como si estuviese en un lugar que no conocía.

Era cierto que me quedaban fotos tuyas, o los regalos que me habías hecho. Sí, tenía muchas referencias, pero faltaban todas tus cosas, esas que me hacían levantarme y tener esperanza de verte aparecer con una tostada en la boca a levantarme.

Esa noche tomé tu pañuelo, y dormí hecha un ovillo echándote muchísimo de menos, más que nunca. Habías empezado a marcharte definitivamente. No había marcha atrás. Sentía que cada día te encontraría más lejos.

-Soul, no te vayas, no puedo sin ti -susurré en sueños, sueños en los que tu aparecías.

Julio trajo consigo mucho calor, y que mi amiga Crona me obligase a abrir las ventanas, ya que no podía dormir del calor que hacía en casa. Por un tema de supervivencia, decía que era, que sino un día me moriría, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía como algo simbólico, para que me fuese abriendo poco a poco al mundo.

Así mismo, julio llevó consigo una enigmática carta de Soul, que me tuvo de cabeza varios días. El papel rezaba así.

_Felices vacaciones_

_PD: Te amo..._

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Cuando llegaron las chicas, quisieron leer con sus propios ojos lo que decía la carta. Después de la anterior situación, en la que me había hecho la tonta para engarme a asumir la realidad, no se fiaban de mí. Triste pero cierto.

-Pues es verdad – me dio la razón Liz pensativa.

Mientras tanto Crona, que mantenía el papel en sus manos, permanecía en silencio, cuando las demás discutíamos sobre el tema, muy intrigadas.

-Soul se ha vuelto misterioso -rió suavemente la morena.

-Sí, pues vaya momento para hacerlo -me quejé.

-Bueno, es un bonito detalle. Quiere que lo pases bien.

-Oye, chicas, hay algo más en el sobre...

Al oír estas palabras todas corrimos a su lado, y nos enseñó otro papel, muy colorido, que parecía arrancado de una revista, con unas simples palabras, que también nos mantuvieron en la intriga.

_Death City holiday. Sakura._

-¡Maldito Soul! ¡Pon las cosas fácil!

Sí, era un fastidio, y estaba demostrando mi molestia, pero en el fondo no podía evitar sonreír. Incluso en los peores momentos, en los que escribiste estas notas para animarme, conservaste tu sentido del humor y, en general, tu esencia.

Las chicas permanecimos varios segundos discutiendo entre nosotras, pensando qué podía significar ese mensaje tema tan escueto. No nos pasó desapercibido que la del pelo cortito y rosado había tomado mi portátil, no sin antes pedir permiso, y estaba buscando..

-¿Qué haces, Crona? -la miró por encima del hombro Patty, no sin evitar que la otra se colocase tensa.

-Yo...quizás en internet encontremos algo.

Eso me hizo pensar y se me iluminó la bombilla.

-Déjame el ordenador – la otra accedió.

Con el aparato eléctrico en mis manos, coloqué las palabras exactas que me habías escrito, sin la posdata, y me salió una agencia de viajes. Cuando vi de lo que se trataba no pude sino intrigarme más y temerme lo peor, o quizás lo peor.

-Death City Holiday -cité -. Idiota, es con mayúscula -dije al aire, casi sintiéndote a mi lado rascándote la nuca con inocencia -. Contrata ahora las mejores vacaciones de tu vida y con precios razonables...- dejé de leer y seguí buscando.

-¿Una agencia de viajes? -se extrañaron.

-¿Qué demonios ha pensado ese idiota? -se sorprendió la hermana mayor.

-A su servicio se encuentra Lanashy Fair, Sakura...Esto es, supongo. Soul quería que fuese a ver a esa chica. Supongo.

-¡Pues vamos a ello! -exclamó la hermana menor agarrándome del brazo.

Nos pusimos todas en marcha y en poco tiempo estuvimos en ese edificio. Respiré hondo y entré con todas ellas mostrándome su apoyo. Pedimos en seguida que nos atendiese una tal Sakura y tuvimos que esperar unos minutos hasta ser atendidas.

Entramos en un despacho no demasiado grande, y en el que no había asientos para todas, así que nos sentamos algunas, entra ellas yo. La mujer nos sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Bueno, creo que mi novio me ha contratado unas vacaciones -dije algo confusa.

-¡Oh! Mujer con suerte, ¿no sabe nada más? Podría preguntarle a él y nos lo haría todo más fácil -sugirió con mucha amabilidad.

-Lo cierto es que no puedo hacerlo, murió hace unos meses.

-Oh, lo siento mucho – se le borró la sonrisa.

-Verás me dejó una carta con el nombre de esta agencia y con su nombre -confesé sintiéndome ridícula.

-El nombre de su novio... -cogió unos pañuelos -, ¿era Soul?

Cuando asentí con la cabeza unas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas, teniendo que usar el pañuelo.

-¿Él vino aquí? -pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, sí, claro que vino.

Al verla llorar una de sus compañeras se acercó a ella extrañada y la otra contestó con unas simples palabras.

-Es la novia de Soul.

Al oír estas palabras la otra tuvo que coger un pañuelo a su vez, y entre las dos intentaron explicarse.

-Vino a finales de noviembre.

-O principios de diciembre -la corrigió la otra.

-¿En serio? -las dos muchachas asintieron -, por esa época él ya estaba muy mal...

-Lo sabemos -confesaron -. Llegó aquí con muy mal aspecto, y pidió que una de nosotras se encargase de todo, y que no cambiase de trabajo. Ante semejante historia -se entrecortó.

-Aceptamos, e hicimos todo lo que pidió, prometiendo que todo estaría a punto para que no tuvieses que hacer nada.

Nos relataron toda la historia de cómo había llegado, y cómo contrató el viaje con los detalles de los que se acordaban. A nosotras también se nos escaparon unas lágrimas.

Soul, eres un tonto, en vez de haberte salido del hospital podrías haberte quedado descansado ¡Eres un estúpido! Poner tu vida así en peligro...¿ a quién se le ocurre? Supongo que solamente a ti...

Finalmente nos entregaron los papeles de un viaje. Sí, efectivamente había contratado unas vacaciones, pero no solamente para mí, sino también para Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Crona. Querías que me fuese con mis chicas, que me olvidase un poco de la tristeza y me lo pasase bien, después de meses de llantos y suspiros de añoranza.

Lo que había contratado fueron unos diez días en una paradisíaca playa de España, con todo incluido en una suit de un hotel a la vera del mar. Un lugar perfecto para relajarnos unos días y, quizás, por un instante, olvidar que ya no estabas.

A mediados de mes partimos todas juntas, tomando un avión, en el que descubrimos que a Crona no le gustaban, que a Patty le gustaban demasiado y no se estuvo quieta en todo el viaje y que a Liz no le inspiraban confianza. Yo, por mi parte, seguía sin creer que lo hubieses organizado todo tu solo.

-Oye, Tsubaki -me dirigí a la que estaba a mi lado, con la del pelo rosáceo a mi lado con mala cara -, ¿ de verdad que no sabíais nada de todo esto?

-No, nada de nada -dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Pero...¿cómo pudo hacerlo todo él solo en su estado.

-Supongo que le movió su amor por ti – sonrió.

-No digas tonterías -me sonrojé.

Tras varias horas de vuelo, aterrizamos y cogimos nuestras maletas. Un pequeño autobús nos llevó al hotel.

El primer día me negué a salir, y no consiguieron hacerme salir de la habitación, pero yo hice que ellas saliesen a disfrutar del día y de las vacaciones pagadas. Esa noche no pude dejar de pensar que debías estar allí conmigo, dándome calor, ya que había bajado la temperatura en la noche. Siempre habíamos hablado de viajar, pero nunca vimos el momento.

-Soul, ¿por qué has tenido que marcharte?

En ese momento, aunque en las habitaciones contiguas se encontraban mis mejores amigas, me sentía la persona más sola del mundo, viviendo los lugares que quisimos ver juntos, pero sola, sin ti, solo con tu pañuelo como recuerdo de tu ausencia.

Antes de quedarme dormida, sumida en una gran angustia, pude jurar que sentí tus brazos a mi al rededor, dándome la fuerza que creía haber perdido.

-No me he marchado. Tienes que aprender a vivir por ti misma, ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti, ahora sólo puedes realizarlas tú

-Mientes, me has abandonado.

-Maka, no te equivoques, nunca he dejado de estar a tu lado.

Al día siguiente, sintiendo sus palabras como muy presentes salí de la habitación, sintiéndote flotar siempre cerca de mí, cada segundo un poco más lejos, pero aún a mi lado.

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, aunque no estabas conmigo, y en cada esquina deseaba verte, no me entristecí porque podía sentirte disfrutar junto a mí. Todo comenzaba a ser más fácil, estaba aprendiendo, a un paso muy lento, que podía seguir por mí misma, que aún me quedaba vida por vivir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Tsubaki?

-Es que estuvimos todo el día al Sol y claro...

Frente a mí mis amigas como fresones. Rojas, rojas, rojas.

Pensé en decirles que deberían haberse echado crema pero, por una vez, dejé de preocuparme.

Reí, y reí, y reí, hasta que el estómago me dolió.

;_; ¿les ha parecido tan triste como a mí escribirlo?

¿Quejas, reclamaciones, faltas de ortografíah?


	5. Agosto y septiembre

¡Muchas gracias a los que en cuanto subí leyeron el fic y dejaron review! Me quedé impresionada por vuestra rapidez, y me hicieron mucha ilusión.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Y llegó agosto, como suele pasar todos los años, que el tiempo pasa, por mucho que yo me aferrase a intentar detenerlo.

Ese mes fue el más caluroso del año y en casa no teníamos aire acondicionado, porque cierto chico se gastó el dinero en unas entradas para el mundial, y lo ahorrado para estar fresquitos voló cuan mariposa.

-¡Y qué sabía yo! -exclamaste con una bufanda de tu equipo al cuello.

-No puedes coger el dinero que veas por la casa por que sí -traté de no perder los nervios.

-¡No lo pongas a la vista! Sabías que buscaba ese dinero para poder ir, que llevo meses intentando comprarlas, ¿para qué dejas un montón a mi vista? Es demasiado tentador -te defendiste.

-¡Lo dejé porque pensaba ir esta misma tarde a comprarlo! Ahora moriremos de calor...-puse una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y qué hago?

-¡Devuélvelas!

-¡No se pueden devolver! Por Dios, Maka, son del mundial, aparte de ser un sacrilegio ya no se puede.

-Revéndelas -propuse.

-Es ilegal, señorita sabiondilla -me dijiste con un tono enfadado -. Y luego tú eres la responsable, además...

-¿Además, qué? ¡De esta no sales! -le apunté con el dedo airada.

-Que he comprado dos...

-¿Dos? ¿Te has gastado TODO el dinero? -le pregunté desesperada - ¿Sabes cuánto nos ha costado ahorrar eso? Y encima te habrás gastado nuestro dinero en invitar a Black Star por cualquier tontería que se te habrá ocurrido -me crucé de brazos decepcionada

-Compré dos porque siempre dices que quieres que hagamos cosas juntos -me hiciste callar -. El mundial me gusta, y pensé que te haría ilusión que te llevase conmigo en vez de ir con los chicos-acabaste farfullando.

Me dejaste sin palabras, sinceramente, todo el enfado que se me había acumulado en un momento desapareció, como nuestra preciada pequeña riqueza, pero no demasiado bien guardada. Te di un abrazo, que al principio no quisiste devolverme, haciéndote el duro, pero que más tarde correspondiste, dándome un beso en el pelo.

-Lo siento...-te disculpaste.

-Idiota, podrías haber empezado por ahí -saqué la cabeza para mirarte a los ojos.

-Es que no me dejabas hablar -me recordaste.

-Aún así, la próxima vez, si ves billetes en algún lado no lo cojas porque sí, pregúntame...- te pedí mientras te daba un dulce beso.

-¿Y el aire acondicionado?

-Qué le den, tampoco nos moriremos por unos graditos de más.

Esa semana me llevaste al partido, al primero al que asistí. Ganamos, y también conseguí que me tuvieses más cerca, y que disfrutases alguna de tus aficiones conmigo. Me enseñaste un poco las reglas y cómo era la estrategia, y algunos de los partidos siguientes los vimos en nuestro salón con una bebida bien fría y un abanico.

Pero ahora te maldecía, porque estaba muerta de calor y tampoco estabas para recordarme el porqué de ese maldito ardor del demonio.

Y como siempre, aunque esta carta la leí al día siguiente, no quedándome despierta hasta las doce en punto para verla, la abrí el primer día de agosto.

_Apunta a la Luna e, incluso si fallas, estarás entre las estrellas._

Esa fue la primera frase del mensaje. ¡Guau! Se me había vuelto un filósofo a mis espaldas.

_¡Prométeme que volverás a Shibusen y que encontrarás un trabajo que te guste!_

_Posdata: Maka, te quiero..._

Y así terminaba.

Bueno, esta vez no eran unas paradisíacas vacaciones a la playa, pero no estaba mal el consejo, era cierto que debía empezar a ponerme en marcha, no podía estar toda mi vida desempleada y viviendo del cuento. Ese no era mi estilo.

Te lo prometo, Soul.

Al principio no me atreví a ir directamente al edificio. Cogí mi portátil y comencé a buscar ofertas de trabajo en la escuela, o de cualquier cosa para la que pudiese servir. Al cabo de unas horas tenía varios trabajos en las pestañas del navegador, pero me detuve un momento.

¿Qué quería hacer yo de verdad? Por que eso era parte de la promesa, no coger cualquier cosa, sino hallar algo que me encantase hacer, un trabajo que no me importaría desempeñar para el resto de mi vida y me resultase gratificante.

Tras varios días apareció Black Star por casa, llenando la casa de gritos y mirándose en todos los espejos que habían en la casa.

-¿Qué quieres, Black Star? -le pregunté tapándome las orejas.

-¿Es que el gran Black Star necesita algún motivo para encontrarse en cualquier lugar? - se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo.

-Pues sí. Ésta es mi casa y yo mando en ella.

Cuando lo dije me quedé detenida unos segundos. Efectivamente, ahora la casa solamente era mía, ya no la compartía con nadie y yo era la reina de mi pequeño palacio vacío. La casa comenzó a parecerme demasiado grande para mí sola.

Ante mi aturdimiento, mi querido amigo de pelo azul, se apresuró a excusarse.

-Tu padre me ha mandado. Está preocupado y dice que no le coges el teléfono -dijo sintiéndose inteligente -, y claro, el maravilloso Black Star le cumple los deseos a la gente desvalida. Soy una buena persona -terminó.

-Ya, pues dile a mi padre que no se lo cojo porque es un pesado. Quiero estar sola y que me deje en paz -manifesté con el puño cerrado -. No puede llamarme a todas horas, ¡las personas normales dormimos!

Entonces me fijé en el valiente y orgulloso amigo que tenía junto a mí, y observé en el fondo de su alma la mayor tristeza que jamás había visto. Estaba observando cómo había quedado la casa después de la limpieza que me obligaron a hacer.

Recordé cuando él estuvo ayudándome, y caí en la cuenta de que apenas estuvo aquí, vino, cogió las cosas que le di y se fue, apenas sonriendo. Tenía miedo de entrar en nuestro hogar y encontrarlo desierto, tal y como estaba.

Black Star acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, por eso no quiso venir y cuando lo hizo fue como un fantasma, no deseaba recordar lo que acababa de suceder y, no obstante, allí estaba, sufriendo también, como yo, como una persona normal y corriente, algo que jamás confesaría.

-Sí, tu padre me pidió que viniera...-repitió.

Había venido simplemente por mí, para animarme, pensando en otra persona que no fuese simplemente él. ¡Oh, Soul! ¿eres consciente del buen amigo que has dejado detrás? Aunque sea un egocéntrico en su corazón cabe el dolor de otras personas.

Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

-¡Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Black Star! -chilló contento.

-Gracias -dije simplemente aguantando el tipo.

-¿Por qué? -me dedicó una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Por ser como eres.

Esa tarde, como dos personas doloridas que seguían hacia adelante, pasamos juntos la tarde, tomamos un café charlando de viejos tiempos y de los nuevos que vendrían. Vi al amigo que Soul siempre encontraba a su lado, al más humano, y me mostró todo su apoyo como mejor supo, dejándome claro que jamás me dejaría sola.

-Él...-dijo un poco atemorizado por primera vez en su vida -, me dijo que cuidase de ti. Debería haber empezado a hacerlo antes -se disculpó echándome el hombro por encima y revolviéndome el pelo.

-¡Eh! -me quejé.

-Pero ya está aquí el gran Black Star para salvar tu vida de la oscuridad -exclamó sobre la mesa con una pose muy entrenada.

-¡Baja de ahí! -le mandé.

Durante ese tiempo que compartimos, él me ayudó a elegir lo que quería hacer, me fue haciendo preguntas para ver qué es lo que me gustaba, y ciertamente me consiguió aclarar bastante, ya que estaba hecha un lío.

Para mostrarle el mensaje le di la carta, y él sacó otro papel que yo no había visto, en él decía unas palabras para su mejor amigo, que lo leyó en silencio. Mientras él lo hizo, yo le di un poco de intimidad, y me quedé pensativa, Soul nos conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente cuando su amigo del alma aceptaría también la realidad e iría a ayudarme.

Se sentó a mi lado al acabar, cogiendo una silla de estudio, y mirando las ofertas de trabajo que buscaba. Le miré interrogante, pero sin preguntarle, dándole la oportunidad de no contar sino quería. También era difícil para él.

-Ese Soul...-sonrió -, ¡no podía morir sin decirme unas palabritas!

-Sino, no sería él -cliqué en otra página.

-Dice que te cuide -volvió a poner su pose de `soy un superhéroe que salva a damiselas´ -, y que me cuide yo también -resumió - ¡Eso era algo innecesario! Yo no necesito cuidarme ¡yahooooo!

Nunca llegó a enseñarnos el mensaje que le escribiste a él, Soul, quizás eran cosas de hombres, pero estoy segura que era justamente lo que necesitaba oír. Tú nunca te marcharías sin tener la última palabra, sin decir un adiós en condiciones, aunque tu despedida hacia a mí, está siendo la más larga.

Con el chico del pelo azul encontré justo el trabajo que por fin me di cuenta que llevaba buscando toda mi vida. Fui a Shibusen y hablé con Shinigami-sama, que se alegró muchísimo de verme algo más recuperada. No nos veíamos desde el entierro del chico del pelo blanco.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Maka-chan -me sonrió.

-¡Mi hijita querida! -fue corriendo hacia mí mi padre, recibiendo un golpe por mi parte -. Ay -se dirigió al chico que me acompañaba -. ¡Gracias por hacer que mi pequeña salga de casa! -le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No hay problema -sonrió con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -le dio un sorbito su té.

Mi idea le gustó y aceptó a darme ese trabajo, empezando en septiembre.

Mira, Soul, he encontrado lo que quería hacer. Fue una promesa, y la he cumplido, como todo lo que me has ido diciendo que haga. Por fin he encontrado mi sueño y voy a cumplirlo. Gracias.

En septiembre comencé a trabajar, y abrí la nota correspondiente, que solo decía unas palabras, pero estaban impresas de un gran sentimiento y mucha sabiduría.

_Un girasol para mi girasol._

La enfermedad ya te estaba afectando a la cabeza, me reí.

_Planta unos pocos y llévalos contigo a tu trabajo, para que iluminen esos oscuros días de septiembre y otoño, pero ten la certeza de que un cálido verano regresará._

¿Ya sabías por aquel entonces lo que realmente deseaba a hacer y que empezaría en septiembre? Siempre habías parecido un idiota, y ahora estabas al tanto de todo lo que sucedía aún no estando con nosotros, quizás en el fondo de esa cabeza hueca había un pequeño ser con mucha intuición, uno que a veces me dejabas ver.

Soul, eres increíble.

Y por otro lado... ¿Te reías porque no tenía aire acondicionado...? ¡Maldito seas!

Tal y como dijiste compré unas semillas de girasol y las planté en unas macetas por la casa, mimándolas mucho para que crecieran fuertes y ayudasen a iluminar la casa, que poco a poco era más mía y menos de nosotros, consiguiendo encontrarme a mí misma a veces en el espejo.

Cuando empezarían a brotar le darían una nueva dimensión a la casa, y mucho más colorido, animándome en los momentos que tendría que quedarme en casa haciendo cosas para el trabajo.

Mi primer día con el nuevo empleo, a mediados de septiembre, me pareció muy duro, tal y como vaticinaba la carta de Soul, pero me llevé conmigo en un pequeño jarrón los primeros indicios de esa plantita, colocándola en mi despacho y también en las aulas en las que impartiría clase.

-¡Silencio! -me impuse entrando por la puerta -. Buenos días, soy Maka Albarn, su nueva profesora – tras esto coloqué un florero sobre la mesa del profesor.

La primera jornada fue agotadora, me parecía muy difícil regresar a la escuela después de tanto tiempo, y sobre todo, recordar el lugar en el que nos conocimos y en el que nos fuimos enamorando poco a poco hasta que era demasiado evidente para ocultarlo.

En cada esquina y en cada pared encontraba un recuerdo, unos buenos y otros un poco peores, pero al fin y al cabo elementos que me hacían pensar en la estancia junto a ti en este lugar que tanto nos enseñó.

Pero tuve mucho consuelo, encontrar algo que me fascinaba y pasarles mis conocimientos a las generaciones futuras, para que ellos también disfrutasen como yo lo hice, e entendiesen, como yo hacía ahora, que pasase lo que pasase podrían seguir adelante.

-¡Maaaaaaaka! -escuché detrás de mí pero no pude apartarme -. ¡Mi niñita se ha hecho mayor! -me da un abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Maka...chop! -le doy con el libro en la cabeza dejándole en el suelo - ¡ No soy una niña! Ya soy incluso profesora.

A nuestro lado los nuevos alumnos se reían divertidos, arrancándome a mí otra sonrisa.

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso! -me da otro abrazo, esta vez me dejo resignada.

-Bienvenida a la plantilla -escuché siniestramente detrás mía. Me giré.

-Gracias, Stein.

-¡Qué bueno volver a verte! -exclamó Sid, saludándome -. Estamos muy contentos de tenerte con nosotros...

-Sí...¡muy contentos!

Tras ese comentario misterioso de Franken Stein, se alejó con una risa de psicópata en serie arrastrando su silla de ruedas, provocando que a muchos alumnos se les pusiese de punta los pelos.

Ese mismo día, al regresar a casa, me dejé caer sobre nuestro sofá, y me llevé conmigo una foto de todos nosotros en el momento en el que estábamos en el Shibusen. Acaricié tu rostro a través del cristal del marco y suspiré con cansancio.

-Soul, te necesito...

Por otro lado, en ese mes reapareció Blair, después de una larga ausencia desde que te marchaste. A ella también le afectó mucho cuando empezaste a ponerte peor, y desapareció durante los últimos días de tu vida, huyendo, no deseando verte morir.

-Nya, nya, nya -la escuché canturrear.

Miré por encima de mis gafas mientras corregía algunos ejercicios que me habían dado los alumnos. Al otro lado de la ventana, un curioso gato con sombrero de bruja golpeaba el cristal para que le abriese. Me levanté y se la abrí.

-Buenos días, Maka -me saludó colocándose a mi lado.

-Hola, Blair -dije simplemente.

-¿Y Soul? -preguntó.

Ante esta pregunta me sentí unos instantes confusa, ¿es que no se había enterado de nada? Me sentí algo enfadada, pero le contesté como pude, bastante afectada.

-No está...

-¿Dónde está? -pareció alegrase.

-En el cementerio -sentencié.

-¿A quién ha ido a ver...?

-Blair, Soul ha muerto.

Al decirlo yo misma sentí como un jarro de agua fría. Ya lo había dicho, estabas muerto, ya era una realidad. Empezaba a salir de mi fantasía y a darme cuenta que dentro de dos cartas, que eran las que me quedaban, tú desaparecerías, y ya tendría que luchar yo sola, sin tu ayuda nunca más.

-Ay, lo siento -suspiró -. Tenía la esperanza de que mejorase.

-Pues no – la interrumpí -, estaba terminal, ya te lo dije, pero tú te marchaste.

-¡No podía verle morir!

-¿Y yo sí? Y me quedé a su lado.

-Nyan...-suspiró de nuevo -. Lo siento, Maka. Supongo que iré a disculparme.

-¿A dónde...? -dije en un hilo de voz.

-Al cementerio -bajó de la mesa -. ¿Vienes?

Asentí, no se por qué, pero lo hice, y la acompañé después de muchos meses sin ni querer pasar cerca de ese lugar. Ya era hora de comenzar a asumirlo, y aquel era un paso que debía dar algún día, tarde o temprano, y quizás me vendría bien ir acompañada.

Llegamos a una pared, en la que había muchas tumbas en ellas con forma de cuadrado, con su nombre grabado y unas simples letras, escritas por mí y sus amigos. En realidad, sabía que tú quisiste que me hubiese llevado contigo el recipiente de metal en el que se encontraban tus cenizas, pero por aquel entonces no fui capaz.

-Ay...¿ahora quién jugará conmigo? - se compadeció a su forma el gatito, que estaba sobre mi hombro.

Ese mismo día pedí que me entregasen la vasija, abriendo la pared. Me llevé tus restos a casa, apoyada por Blair, que me acompañó en silencio desde el suelo. Verdaderamente, el envase no pesaba, pero el saber que lo llevaba conmigo, la gravedad de la verdad me costaba llevarlo.

Al entrar en casa lo coloqué junto a los girasoles, para que ellos fuesen tu nueva vida después de la muerte.

-Nyan...-dijo observando a su al rededor -. Has puesto todo esto muy bonito.

-Gracias -me senté y unas lágrimas se me deslizaron.

El pequeño animal al ver mi reacción, se acercó hacia mí y se subió a mi regazo, lamiendo las muestras de mi tristeza.

-Oye, Maka, ¿puedo volver a vivir aquí?

En sus gatunos ojos vi una disculpa, y la decisión de mostrarme su apoyo. Siempre dicen más vale tarde que nunca, y la casa sin Soul me parecía demasiado grande para mí sola.

-Claro, pero no estropees los girasoles -sonreí levemente.

-¡Nyan! Claro que no, son muy bonitos -dio un saltito para seguir observando las estancias -. Realmente te ha quedado todo esto muy bonito.

Respiré hondo y regué las plantas, teniendo cuidado para que no se estropeasen.

Blair no eras tú, y era cierto que había huido cuando tú podías necesitarla, pero había regresado cuando era yo la que demandaba apoyo de todo el mundo.

La casa ya no me parecía tan grande, ya que no solamente era para mí ahora, sino que también la compartiría, sin embargo, seguía vacía, ya apenas podía ver tu figura apoyada en cualquier pared dedicándome esa pícara sonrisa que tanto añoraba. Ahora solo me quedaba un recipiente sin vida con un montón de escombros de tu alma.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana esperando verte por la calle retornando a casa, aunque nuestro hogar ya no fuese el mismo, ni siquiera yo misma era la misma. No me daba cuenta, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte y comenzaba a poder aceptarlo todo.

Tú no apareciste a través del cristal, y yo no advertí tu pequeña presencia al otro lado del metal. No me di cuenta que me abrazabas por detrás y me susurrabas dulces palabras de ánimo.

De tenerte siempre presente, pasé a sentirme enfada porque pensaba que ya me habías abandonado definitivamente, aunque no era así. Nunca sería así

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Ains, al menos éste no me ha resultado tan triste de escribir. ¿Os ha gustado?

¿Quejas, reclamaciones, faltas de ortopografía?

Gracias por leer.

PD: Siguiendo el consejo, separo lo que digo yo del fic


	6. Octubre, noviembre y diciembre

¡Chan, chan! Y llegó el último capítulo. De nuevo me gustaría manifestar que esta historia proveniente de PD: Te quiero escrita por Cecilia Ahern, y estos personajes, de Soul Eatrer, creados por Atsushi Okubo, no me pertenecen, pero he usado sus plantillas para crear esta bonita historia.

Por último, a los que no hayan leído este libro se lo recomiendo, a mí consiguió emocionarme. Así mismo, comento que mi interpretación de esta historia ha sido bastante libre, diferenciándose en varios aspectos de la original.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Octubre llegó de improvisto, y con una enorme ola de frío que calaba hasta los huesos, o quizás era solo mi imaginación.

Me coloqué mi abrigo y utilicé una larga bufanda, que solíamos compartir, para cubrirme el cuello. Llegaba tarde al trabajo, así que guardé tu carta con mucho cuidado en el bolsillo y eché a correr.

Tras unas primeras clases, cuando los alumnos estaban descansando, aproveché yo también para hacerlo, refugiándome en mi aula para leer la penúltima carta. Mencionar esa palabra me ponía los pelos de punta.

_Cenicienta tiene que ir al baile este mes. Estarás fascinante y preciosa, lo pasarás en grande pero, por su bien, su vestido no será blanco, ni se acercará a cosas que puedan mancharse._

_PD:Te amo..._

Un baile. Sí, este frío mes le mandaba a bailar, pero no a una fiesta cualquiera, sino a la grandiosa e importante que celebraba Shibusen el último día de octubre para conmemorar la creación de la escuela.

Maldita sea.

Fruncí el ceño y me quedé pensando ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido al baile? El año anterior no había podido ir porque Soul ya estaba en las últimas, y el anterior, tú y yo nos negamos a ir y estuvimos toda la noche viendo películas en pijama juntos ¿Y la última vez que había ido de compras? También antes de que Soul enfermara.

Ladeé la cabeza.

Que tú enfermaras había sido algo que había paralizado mi vida totalmente, parecía que toda ella se estructuraba antes o después de ellas, como se hace en los países occidentales con el nacimiento de Cristo. Pero, verdaderamente, durante los meses que estuvimos tú y yo en los hospitales el resto del planeta se detuvo para mí.

Necesitaba ropa, toda la mía estaba marcada por el tiempo, por la angustia y el temor. Ya se había cumplido lo que temía y en el fondo de mi alma sentía que debía cambiar lo que me rodeaba. No deseaba encontrar las cosas que me recordaban a ese tiempo infernal por el que había pasado.

Además, por tantos minutos que había permanecido a su lado muchas de sus prendas se habían estropeado y ya no le quedaban igual de bien. El tiempo también había pasado por ella, y había crecido.

Cuando salió de trabajar hizo unas llamadas. Chicas, es hora de gastarme lo que he ahorrado en estos meses, les dijo simplemente, y las citó a todas a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

Oye, Soul, ¿pensabas enfadarte porque yo intentase seguir con mi vida? No quería borrarte de mi vida, continuaba aferrándome a ti con las manos heridas, pero realmente había algo en mi interior que me pedía llenar mi ropa de color, quizás en un reflejo de mi alma que pedía encontrar algo que iluminase mi existencia.

-¿Y esta llamada tan repentina? -preguntó Liz observando el mapa del centro comercial.

-Es parte de la carta de Soul. Tengo que asistir al baile de finales de este mes.

-¡Bieeeeen! ¡Maka por fin vendrá al baile! -se alegró su hermana.

-Es un buen consejo -asintió con suavidad la morena.

-Y tanto, si la ha animado a ir de compras -se le iluminaron los ojos a la mayor.

-No sé cómo lidiar con las compras...-asintió la que que quedaba por hablar.

-¡A ver, chicas! -exclamó de nuevo - ¡Fiiiiirmes!

Ante sus palabras, el grito de compras, todas nos cuadramos y nos contó en plan de acción para visitar todas las tiendas sin dejarnos ninguna atrás, teniendo en cuenta las más transitadas, a las horas en las que la gente se paraba a merendar y en las que se cerraban.

Liz ante fantasmas daba un paso atrás, pero ante una furia enfurecido luchando por las prendas era la ganadora y la más valiente.

-¡Empezamos por allí!

La seguimos mientras plegaba su mapa de las tiendas con las flechas inscritas en él.

Tenía que buscar un vestido bonito para asistir a un lugar al cual tú y yo solíamos odiar ir ¿Qué cambiaba ahora? Al principio no me había cuestionado su petición, me había acostumbrado a seguir lo que me pedías, pero, parándome a pensar por mí misma un instante, ¿por qué?

-Oye, Tsubaki -le comenté desde el probador.

-Dime, Maka -comentó retirando un poco la tela del probador.

-¿Y el resto de las chicas?

-Se han llevado a Crona, dicen que encontraron un vestido perfecto para ella -se encogió de hombros.

-Hum...Tú...¿por qué crees que Soul quiere que vaya a esta fiesta?

-Supongo porque querrá que te abras al mundo, ¿no? -me sonrió.

-Pero él y yo nunca íbamos, ¿por qué debería yo ir?

-Quizás por eso mismo quiere que tú vayas, aunque cada día se pone mas misterioso -rió con suavidad -. Creo que nunca sabremos qué pretendía con cada carta.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé esa respuesta como buena. Soul...¿en qué piensas? Ir a una fiesta llena de gente, a la que no me gusta ir, y encima sin ti. Las pocas veces que asistimos lo hicimos juntos. Era posible que pretendiese que me acostumbrase a estar sola, o...negué con la cabeza.

-¡Toma este vestido, Maka! -me ofrece Liz mientras empuja a Crona a otro probador.

A lo mejor pretendía que conociese gente, incluso que encontrase...¿a un nuevo amor? ¡Soul, tú nunca harías eso! No es que fueses celoso, pero no soportabas que mirase a otro hombre, querías sentir que te quería y que nunca te dejaría por otro, y no lo he hecho, simplemente se decidió que no estábamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, pero eras mi alma gemela.

No, nunca se te ocurriría algo así, menos acabando de pasar por una situación tan traumática y difícil para mí. No estaba preparada para querer a alguien que no fuese mi reciente novio muerto. Bueno, reciente, a hacía más de diez meses que hacía que te marchaste, pero seguía sin estar preparada, ¿no sí?

Por otro lado, Soul, ¿pretendías que te olvidase? Me parecía algo totalmente imposible, ¡te quería! Era a la persona a la que más había querido y la que más amaría en mi vida, ¿no? ¿Quedaba para mí la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien más?

Al final encontramos un vestido para Crona, uno más colorido del que solía llevar, y otro para mí, que no era blanco sino azul intenso, muy bonito, que me hacía curvas, cosa que, según tú no tenía. De cualquier manera, en estos meses, sin quererlo ni beberlo, también había crecido y me había vuelto una mujer, como dijo mi padre el día que me vio.

-¡Makaaaaa! -entró por la puerta -, ¡eres toda una mujer! -y fue empujado y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Suspiré mientras me miraba en el espejo.

También era verdad que ya era una empleada de Shibusen, así que tenía que presentarme allí y hacer acto de presencia, para que mis jóvenes alumnos pudiesen verme, y no esconderme de mi nueva vida, pero tú no podías saber eso, aunque por el mensaje del girasol sí que lo parecía.

Me solté el pelo que tenía recogido en dos coletas. Aunque ya era profesora, y una adulta responsable, viviendo con un gato mágico, seguía llevando el pelo de esa forma, quizás para reivindicar que seguía siendo la misma o porque me negaba a crecer. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, siempre me viste con ese peinado, y siempre era la más guapa para ti. Bueno, normalmente.

Hoy era el día del baile, y como las demás cosas, iba a cumplir tu deseo. Iría.

-Ojalá pudieras acompañarme...-suspiré.

Me coloqué mi cabellera rubia en un gran moño alto, que me realzaba la cara, y me sombreé los ojos para resaltar el verde de mis ojos. Mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar. No quería ir, me veía incapaz de ir a un evento tan importante sola. Sí, probablemente asistirían el resto de mis amigos, pero todos en pareja, o con su hermana, con personas muy queridos para ellos y yo...

-Nyaaaaaan...-canturreó Blair en cuerpo de mujer -, ¿dónde están las toallas? -la vi salir un poco desnuda.

-En el cajón -me di la vuelta para no verla -. Blair, haz el favor de mirar esas cosas antes de ducharte.

-¡Nyan! A nadie parece molestarle.

-Pues será donde trabajas, pero no me gusta ver a brujas semidesnudas por mi casa -me quejé.

Y sobre todo enseñándome sus grandes encantos de los que carezco, que tú siempre me recordabas, maldito.

Bueno, y yo vivía con una gato mística algo ligera de cascos, y que no pensaba acompañarme a la fiesta porque, ni era de Shibusen, ni yo quería que estuviesen ella y mi padre mirándose con ojitos, ni, ni quería que mis alumnos empezasen a hacer correr rumores. Soul, sólo quería que me acompañases tú.

Me coloqué mi vestido y di una vuelta, permitiendo que el vuelo flotase. Busqué unos bonitos tacones, que también había comprado con las chicas y comencé a mentalizarme.

-¡Qué guapa, Maka! -me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Me aplastas -me la separé.

-Nya, ¡arrisca! -me puso una mueca de gatito triste -. ¿Dónde vas tan guapa?

-A la fiesta de la escuela -le contesté colocándome un par de horquillas para sujetar el peo.

-¿Por qué no me invitaste a ir contigo? -se quejó.

Ante esta pregunta, mi única respuesta fue levantarle una ceja. No hacían falta palabras.

-Déjame -comenzó a ayudarme con el peinado.

Blair no servía de acompañante decente, pero se había convertido en una buena compañera de piso. Desde el principio acordamos que nada de traer hombres, porque sino la casa se convertiría en un segundo trabajo para ella, y yo no me sentiría cómoda. Los primeros días estaba inquieta, pensando que cualquier día me encontraría el piso totalmente destrozado y desordenado, pero cumplió su promesa.

Sí, aquel gato no era lo mejor del mundo, y era una cobarde, pero me hacía compañía y sabía peinar de maravilla.

-¡Vaya! -exclamé.

-¡Ahora estás más guapa!

Volví a resoplar y me dejé caer en el sofá.

-¡No te pongas remolona! -puso los brazos en jarra -. ¡Tienes que ir!

-Antes no sabías que era la fiesta y ahora lo sabes todo, ¿no? -la miré desde abajo.

-¡Claro! Soy un gato aplicado, y por como te has arreglado parece importante...

-Pero no quiero ir...y menos sin Soul -confesé al fin.

-¡No seas cría!

-Mira quién fue a hablar -repliqué en seguida.

-Pues déjame acompañarte...-me puso ojos tiernos de gato.

-¡No! Además...

En ese mismo instante, cuando buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras de mi cerebro una excusa, llamaron al timbre, y la atractiva mujer que estaba delante mía me miró con una sonrisa entre pícara e intrigada.

-¿Vas acompañada?

-¡Blair, que estás desnuda!

Sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar corrió con su agilidad felina a abrir la puerta, cuando esto sucedió, apreció un chico de pelo azul colocado en un traje de chaqueta y muy bien peinado. Parecía mentira, pero parecía mucho mayor, y lucía una preciosa sonrisa como último complemento a su grata e imponente presencia.

-¡Nyan! -se frotó contra él la muchacha -, ¡qué guapo estás Black Star!

-¡Pues claro! ¿Con quién crees que hablar? -gritó, provocando que Blair se tapase los oídos.

En ese instante, cuando se separó un poco, observó el precioso cuerpo de la muchacha, que no llevaba nada ya que, en al carrera, se le había escapado la toalla con la que se estaba secando. Comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y tuvo que apartar la vista.

-¡Blair! Qué te he dicho.

-¡Perdón!

Acto seguido, y conociéndome, volvió a convertirse en el animal y salió huyendo hacia su habitación, adelantándose a uno de mis golpes con un libro enorme que no se sabía de dónde había salido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté mientras le daba una toalla para secarse.

-¡El Gran Black Star viene a acompañarte! -dijo muy contento, limpiándose de forma bruta.

-Trae...-lo hice yo con más cuidado -, si lo haces así te vas a hacer daño. ¿Acompañarme? -le incité a continuar.

-Claro, a la fiesta -sonrió.

Al acabar eché a lavar la toalla y entonces, fue cuando escuché sus palabras ¿Acompañarme? Me giré y le miré con cara interrogante.

-¡Encima no te vayas a quejar! Vas a ir del brazo de uno de los grandes -me ofreció su extremidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que no quieres ir sola.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le miré confusa.

-Me lo dijo Soul, fue algo de lo que me dejó escrito en su nota, algo así como "_Ey, tio, Maka es una cobarde, hazle compañía en la fiesta"_, un mensaje corto pero eficaz -asintió.

-Maldito sea...-exclamé con el puño cerrado, el chico simplemente se rió.

-Pero te quería -sonrió -. ¿Vamos entonces? -se colocó bien la corbata.

-¿Y Tsubaki?

-Va con Patty, Liz, al parecer ha encontrado pareja – me contó como si fuese un cotilleo.

-¿Y eso está bien para ella? -me sentí algo culpable.

-¡Sobrevivirá! Aunque le costará no tenerme a su lado -hizo un par de poses para sacar músculo.

Le di un coscorrón en la cabeza y le tomé del brazo, marchando ambos hacia la fiesta.

Bueno, Soul, lo tenías todo pensado, al menos no iría sola, y esa ya era un punto importante, ya que me hacía dar un paso hacia atrás encontrarme en un lugar tan amplio sin ninguna clase de apoyo, sin embargo, su brazo no era el tuyo, ni su sonrisa la misma que la tuya. Seguía añorándote, cada vez menos, pero aún.

Entramos el del pelo azul y yo, y sorprendentemente, no huyó a devorar comida como solía hacer siempre, sino que permaneció a mi lado la mayor parte de la noche, cuando hablé con los otros profesores y alumnos, y también charlamos cuando vagamos sin rumbo.

Por suerte, todos nuestros amigos también estuvieron presentes, y fue una velada bastante entretenida, y en ningún momento me sentí sola, aunque Liz apenas estuvo con nosotros, aunque había que entenderla, estaba muy contenta y distraída con el nuevo chico que había conseguido cazar.

Al final de la noche, Patty se marchó dando saltitos, y Tsubaki y Black Star, con mi permiso, ya que no deseaban dejarme sola, bailaron algunas canciones, mientras yo les observaba contenta por ellos y poco envidiosa, sin poder evitar echar de menos un poco de calor humano.

Mientras las felices parejas bailaban, un chico bastante apuesto, que me había estado mirando se acercó a mí, y con todo su porte me ofreció su mano.

-Señorita, ¿me concedes este baile?

Durante un segundo me entró un ataque de pánico, ¡un chico se interesaba por mí! Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que no eras tú quien me sonreía, aunque su sonrisa era también pícara. Me sentía culpable, porque había visto a otro hombre atractivo, y le estaba mirando con esos ojos que solían ser solamente tuyos.

He de admitir que estuve a punto de negarme, pero una voz muy conocida me pareció oír al lado de mi cuello, con un tono muy sensual, y que me dio ánimos y fuerzas para no sentirme acobardada ni odiarme a mí misma.

-Sólo es un baile -escuché susurrarme tu voz.

Acepté, y con una música lenta, que señala que la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, bailamos en silencio unos minutos, en los que no paré de pensar millones de cosas y me sentí muy confusa.

¡Oh, Soul! ¿qué te había hecho? ¡Te había traicionado! Estaba dejando que otro hombre me tocase, aunque fuese por un motivo bastante inocente, pero otra persona. Pensar en el giro tan grande que estaba dando mi vida me estaba mareando, y pensé que me caería por mi propio peso.

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero solo recordaba los momentos que ambos habíamos pasado en una situación parecida, y el pánico se apoderó de mí con la simple idea de que otro te reemplazase, ¡eso no podía suceder!

-Eres una gran bailarina -me sonrió.

-Gracias -dije algo nerviosa -. Tengo que irme.

Prácticamente eché a correr, aunque tenía que admitir que aquel muchacho me había atraído, pero eso era precisamente lo que me asustaba.

Me encerré en mi casa y en mi cuarto todo el fin de semana, no queriendo saber nada de nadie, por mucho que Blair llamó a la puerta y mis amigos me llamaron por teléfono.

Cuando tuve que trabajar lo hice, era una profesional, pero me seguí sintiendo igual de mal. Evité esos días hablar con nadie, hasta que llegó principios de noviembre, en el que seguí encerrada en mí misma, ni siquiera miré el último sobre, por miedo a acabar de perderte y, al mismo tiempo, porque estaba enojada contigo por haber aceptado que bailase con otro hombre. Estaba confundida.

-¡Nyaaan! Maka, no puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo -se quejó mi compañera de piso -, ¿quién jugará conmigo?

-¡No quiero salir!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero reemplazarle -susurré tan bajo que no pudo escucharme.

Finalmente, a finales de mes, tras haber estado tan apartada de la gente, mis amigas entraron como si fuesen las fuerzas especiales de la policía en mi cuarto, y me obligaron a salir. Al leer la última nota me quedé unos segundos tratando de asimilar que la vida seguía y sus palabras.

_Amada Maka, no me odies, ni yo te odiaré a ti, pero debes saber que no debes tener miedo de volver a enamorarte. Abre tu corazón y síguelo adonde te lleve...y recuerda, apunta a la Luna_

_Posdata: Siempre te amaré._

Ante su último mensaje se me empañaron los ojos, pero todas mis amigas me dieron un gran abrazo. Ya todo había acabado, Soul se había marchado, y no podría hacer nada más para intentar retenerle, ahora era hora de aceptar por completo la verdad, no solo una parte. Soul había muerto, y jamás volvería.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan sola estando rodeada por tantos seres queridos, ya no quedaban más mensajes, ya no restaba ninguna palabra tuya de apoyo. Todo lo que quedaba de ti se marchaba a pasos agigantados, y lejos de estar enfadada como hacía unos días, estaba triste, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, porque no tenía fuerzas.

Esas noches fueron como vivir una segunda muerte tuya, me sentía demasiado mal, demasiado sin fuerzas, demasiado muerta, no acababa de entender todo lo que había sucedido.

Por suerte, pronto llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, y pude quedarme en casa pensando y viendo la nieve caer. No deseaba soportar un frío tan horrible sin que estuvieses a mi lado, sorbe todo sabiendo que ya me habías abandonado.

-Venga, Maka -me rogó la hermana mayor.

-No quiero ir a la fiesta de año nuevo.

-¿Por qué? A Soul le hubiese gustado que...

-¡Qué le den a Soul! Ya no está aquí, nunca más -mi enfado se convirtió en nostalgia.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -me miró enfadada -, antes cumplías todo lo que decía, y en el último mensaje paras de hacerlo, no te entiendo.

-No tienes por que -me quedé mirando por la ventana.

-No es justo que te enfades con él, no puedes quedarte toda tu vida llorando o añorando a tu novio muerto -soltó de sopetón.

-No te pases Liz...-se acercó la del pelo negro.

-Puedo.

Seguía sin comprender nada, eso era lo que Soul me repetía cada vez que soñaba con él, es decir, cada noche.

Estaba tan confundida que no sabía si enfadarme o entristecerme.

La noche que cambiaría el año algo me empujó a salir de casa, no estaba vestida para una fiesta, pero tampoco pensaba ir a ninguna, simplemente salí a la calle, caminando por la nieve. No sabía qué me había empujado a hacerlo, pero me sentía mejor yendo hacia donde me llevaban mis pies.

Al final acabé en el jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta, en el edificio del Shibusen, en el cual las chicas trataron de llevarme. No llegué a entrar, pero desde fuera se podía escuchar la música. Ya estaban cerca las doce de la noche, cerca de comenzar otro año.

Mirando hacia el fondo pude ver tu silueta, estabas apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la pared, junto a la puerta de la entrada al lugar, sonreías de medio lado, sólo como tú sabías hacer, muy elegante en tu traje. Eché a correr para acercarme a ti, pero cuando me cansé y me detuve...

-Sabía que aparecerías-escuché una voz familiar.

Volví a ver al chico con el que había bailado unos meses atrás.

Me sentí confusa y te miré. Me devolviste otra sonrisa más, te llevaste las manos al pecho, como si tratases de tocarte el corazón y entonces lo comprendí todo, quizás más tarde de lo que él esperaba, o justo a tiempo, pero había conseguido entenderlo.

-¿Me concedes el último baile del año? -preguntó de nuevo el chico de ojos azules.

-Es que..-me sonrojé al ver que no estaba vestida para la ocasión.

-Estás preciosa -me ofreció su mano. La tomé sin vacilar.

Bajo la música más lenta y ante los últimos segundos que restaban a ese duro año compartimos ese baile.

Sí, había logrado comprender, sólo necesitaría tiempo. Solamente había precisado un momento de descanso. Tú no deseabas ser olvidado, ni marcharte, lo único que me pedías es que fuese capaz de ser feliz de nuevo, sin ti, sin tu calor para apoyarme, aunque podría encontrar un calor diferente, que nunca sería como el tuyo, para aliviar mi corazón.

Nadie desea caer en el abandono, pero sí estabas dispuesto a quedar relegado a algún lugar de mi corazón donde volviese a caber todo el mundo, donde alguien más pudiese recomponerme, sin embargo, no pensabas irte.

En la cuenta atrás que hacían lo de la fiesta te miré por última vez, y como alzabas tus manos en forma de una mariposa, que parecía salir volando agitando sus alas. Al acabar de imitar a ese animalito, me devolviste la mirada, no observándome con odio ni con una mueca de reproche. Cerraste los ojos desapareciendo, convirtiéndote en decenas de luciérnagas que volaron hacia el cielo.

-¡Tres, dos, uno...!

Cuando vitorearon el cero él nuevo chico que tenía ante mí sonrió, y me dio un beso en la frente, respetando el espacio que aún necesitaba. Quizás sabía mi historia, o era posible que simplemente entendiese mi alma como lo hacías tú.

¿Existe más de un alma gemela para cada uno?

-¡Feliz año nuevo! -cantó todo el mundo.

-Feliz nuevo año -me deseó el chico, y me acercó a él para continuar bailando sobre la nieve.

Aún en este momento todo es difícil, pero le he dado una nueva oportunidad a mi vida. Era cierto que lo había pasado mal y que había tenido un año difícil, pero era una mujer fuerte, con millones de recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, pero que tampoco impedirían que se hiciesen otros, no solo por ti, Soul, sino por mí también.

Le otorgué otra ocasión a tu último mensaje. Seguiré a mi corazón adonde quiera que vaya, tomándome el tiempo que necesite, disfrutando cada segundo que me reste de existencia hasta que nos reencontremos, viviendo simplemente, aguardando con paciencia ese momento.

Ahora sé que descansas tranquilo, y también que persigues a mi lado, y que nunca te ausentarás del todo mientras siga recordándote. Siempre has estado junto a mí, y siempre lo vas a estar.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

De nuevo muchas gracias por haber leído el fic y haber esperado pacientemente y, sobre todo, muchísimas gracias a los que me han dejado review, que se han molestado un minuto en animarme a seguir escribiendo ¡Ya nos veremos en otros fics!

PD: Os quiero.


End file.
